


A Good Thing

by wordstothewisereaders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Dean, Dean finally goes domestic and gets puppy, F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Dean Winchester had finally gone soft, but only after some persuading from his two favorite girls in the world.





	A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was for @jensen-jarpad's birthday challenge on Tumblr.

"So get this..."

Dean groaned as he heard the beginning of something he knew he did not want to find out the rest of. Those three words were an omen from his little brother. Ever since they'd were younger, that phrase had signaled the findings of a case of sorts. Years before, he would have been cool with it, ready even, because there was nothing more relaxing and mind-clearing than a hunt back then.

Now, life was different. Dean had a much larger - well, technically smaller - focus. Something much dearer to him than the satisfaction of ganking some back-alley demon two states over. Don't get him wrong, the thrill of the hunt still exhilerated him, bringing back new life, but not nearly as much as what was trudging towards him at the kitchen table.

Dean didn't notice the child behind him until he felt tiny hands tugging at his arm. He turned in his chair, met by a sleepy-eyed little girl clad in pajamas.

* * *

 

"Hey, sweetheart." Dean smiled, voice instantly softening to the one he used with his daughter, Charlie.

She crawled into his arms, throwing small arms around her father's neck and nestling into him. Dean held her eagerly and splayed a large hand across her back, rubbing up and down soothingly.

"Somebody missed their nap." you said as you entered the room.

"Did they now? Well, they're going to have to get rested up for the big day tomorrow." Dean teased, trying to get his tired daughter's attention.

"Yeah, Daddy." she said yawning.

"You ready for bed, kid?" Dean asked.

She nodded eagerly.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up, carrying her to her room. Gently, he tucked her in, smoothing her hair out of her face and kissing her cheek.

"Night, baby." he said, smiling.

"Night, Daddy."

He stayed there, holding her hand, until she drifted off. Carefully, he tiptoed towards the door and back to the kitchen where you and Sam were conversing.

"As you were saying." Dean told his brother, motioning to go on.

"There's been some weird stuff going on over in Lawrence. Cattle mutilation, murders, the works. Think we should check it out?" Sam asked, flipping through his phone.

"No way." Dean said immediately.

Both you and Sam instantly stared at him, not believing that Dean Winchester was turning down a free fight.

"No?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow's Charlie's fifth birthday. I got big plans. The kid is already growing up too fast. I can't miss out on it." Dean argued, looking to you for help.

"Shit, that is tomorrow. Good thing I already got her gift. How about the day after?"

"Now we're talking."

* * *

 

Dean stayed up well after midnight to make sure everything was perfect. He scattered little decorations all over the war room where you would be celebrating in a way that he thought would make you proud. Lastly, he baked a red velvet cake, Charlie's favorite, and attempted to whip up the cream cheese icing that he'd practiced making before.

By the time he was done, the bunker looked and smelled like a party. The only thing missing was the big gift.

* * *

 

Dean barely got his four hours in before his alarm went off. He was up before six, pulling you up with him and ignoring your groaning for five more minutes. The older Winchester caught Sam just as he was coming in from his morning run.

"Hey, do me a favor?" Dean asked.

"Uh, sure." Sam said hesitantly, knowing the request could range from anywhere between going out to buy beer to burying a body.

"Go here right before lunch and tell the volunteers that you need to pick up what I picked out last week. They'll know." Dean explained, slipping a piece of paper containing an address into his brother's hand.

Sam glanced over the paper, eyes widening, "You got her a-?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm going soft or whatever. Now shut up and hurry." Dean said mockingly, pushing him out the door.

"I still can't believe you let me talk you into this." you mumbled over your coffee with a slight smile.

"Well, it's about time we went domestic." Dean answered, trying to cover the grin widening across his face. He just _knew_ this would make his little girl's day.

* * *

 

Dean gathered you and Charlie in the war room after lunch, checking his watch anxiously as he waited for Sam to return with the gift. He smiled knowingly as the bunker door clanged shut and footsteps approached.

"It's about time, S- Cas?" Dean asked, words faltering as he saw his best friend come in holding a brightly colored sack.

"Unc'a Cas!" Charlie exclaimed, running into the angel's arms. He smiled gently, squeezing her back.

"Hey, sweetie."

"'s that for me?" she asked, pointing at the sack excitedly.

"Of course it is! Do you want it?" he replied. Charlie and Cas had had a special bond ever since she was born. Cas was surprisingly excellent with children and Charlie loved the awkward being to death. He was often a last minute babysitter before a hunt or for date night when Sam was out.

Charlie nodded eagerly. She took it from his reach and swung around to look at you. 

"Can I open it, Mama?" she asked.

"Yeah, baby, go ahead." you responded, unable to tell the excited girl no.

She threw the paper out unceremoniously, reaching in to grab a big stuffed bee. She clutched it happily, running to wrap Cas in another hug.

"Thank you, Unc'a Cas!" she said graciously, pressing a childish kiss to his cheek.

"You're welcome." Cas laughed back warmly. "Where's Sam?"

"That's a dam-dang good question. He left an hour ago, and it shouldn't have taken half that long." Dean said. Just as he finished, his phone rang, displaying his brother's name.

"Where are you, man?" Dean asked frustratedly.

" _Garage. Come help me bring it inside. It's your present; you should do the honors._ " Sam said.

Dean hit end call before rushing to the garage, hating to leave his daughter waiting any longer. When he got here, he found a tousled looking Sam and a bouncy, not even three month old chocolate Labrador Retriever waiting by Baby.

You had found the dog at the local shelter with its mother and the rest of the litter the previous month. The volunteer said they found them on the side of the highway, abandoned and dirty. Immediately, you had rushed home to beg your husband to let you get one. He had only given in when you strengthened the argument by asking if you could get it for Charlie. After all, he couldn't resist his girls.

"What the hell took you so long?" Dean asked, taking the leash from the younger man.

"I didn't want him to destroy your car, so we had to stop for a pee break twice on the way back. You're welcome, by the way." Sam said.

Dean grumbled, but he couldn't say that he wasn't at least a little bit grateful that his Baby had been spared.

He let Sam go back to the war room first, giving him a moment so that he could make an entrance. Dean knelt down next to the dog, holding it lightly by the jaws and looking it in the eye.

"You better be damn good to her, you got that?" Dean asked.

The dog craned his neck up and licked Dean's cheek. Dean couldn't help but grin at the wiggling mess of fur as he nuzzled his head.

* * *

 

"Where's Dean?" you asked Sam as he walked in, carrying his present for Charlie in an ornately wrapped box.

"He's grabbing something important." Sam replied, winking at you subtly. "Hey, kiddo. Happy birthday!" Sam said cheerfully, holding the box out for Charlie.

She took it eagerly, tearing through the paper like it was nothing and ripping into the box. She pulled out a stuffed moose half her size. A flash of pure awe lit up her eyes as she hugged Sam graciously.

"Thank you, Unc'a Sam!"

"Anytime, kiddo. You ready for the big surprise?" Sam asked with delight.

Charlie nodded, bouncing on her toes.

"Hey, D! We're ready!" Sam shouted into the hallway.

Not seconds later, Dean waltzed in, leading the excited puppy into the room. Charlie's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Dean said, grinning from ear to ear at the surprised expression on his daughter's face.

"He's ours?" she asked belatedly.

"Yeah, baby, he's all yours." you said, patting her shoulder.

Instantly, Charlie pounced on the puppy, letting it climb all over her. They were a pile of overjoyed energy. The four adults didn't think they'd ever seen anything quite as heartwarming as the happiness radiating around the room.

* * *

 

That night, you and Dean tucked Charlie into bed with an extra warm body beside her. Her new stuffed animals were beside her and, tucked under her right arm, the puppy curled up. She had decided to name him Duck with little reasoning to back up the decision. They'd barely gotten acquainted, and already they were best friends.

Before long, both Duck and Charlie had drifted off contently together.

"You did a good thing." you said, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist and kissing his cheek.

" _We_ did a good thing." Dean replied with a smile that could light the whole bunker.

 


End file.
